Voleibol y Mafia? Caos con Karasuno y Vongola
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: El club de Voleibol de Karasuno viajan a Naminori por un partido de practica, Que pasaría si Karasuno se encuentra con Vongola? Peor, Que pasara cuando Hinata y Kageyama se encuentren con Tsunayoshi y Hibari? Por que se parecen tanto? Entren y lean! 1827, KageHina y roces entre otras parejas espero les guste


Hola a todos!

Que tal están? Y el clima? Antes que todo Feliz Año! Ya se, ya se, estamos a Febrero pero como dice el dicho "Mejor tarde que nunca!" y hoy vengo con una idea que en lo personal me gusta mucho, espero a ustedes también, bien, creo que entonces a comenzar!

Katekyo Hitman Reborn es propiedad de Akira Amano y Haikyu! propiedad de Haruchi Furudate como mi nick lo dice me llamo Natalie, por lo tanto estas hermosas historias no son de mi propiedad (si lo fueran no creo haber podido crear algo tan genial xD)

Enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Voleibol y Mafia? Un caos con Karasuno y Vongola

Era una mañana tranquila y relajada, los pájaros cantando, el cielo azul adornado por leves nubes y el astro rey brillando en el firmamento, paz y tranquilidad en donde quiera que vieras…

-Donde están todos?!-

Y como siempre debe haber un "pero" en cada situación, como ahora, la tranquilidad y la paz del lugar fue perturbada por un par de estudiantes de secundaria, uno de ellos era bajito, con los cabellos alborotados color naranja con ojos color chocolate intenso, el otro varios centímetros mas alto que el, de cabellos negros y mirada gris azulada, vestían un conjunto de pantalones y camisas deportivas abrigados por una sudadera negra, en sus playeras se leía "Karasuno High School", los nombres de los jóvenes eran Hinata Shouyo y Kageyama Tobio respectivamente, eran jugadores del equipo de Voleibol de la escuela de Karasuno (como decían sus playeras), se encontraban en aquel lugar por un partido de practica que Takeda-sensei había propuesto con la escuela de aquel pueblo, si bien los locales no iban a torneos escolares tan grandes como los que ellos acostumbraban el profesor no desperdicio la oportunidad de un buen partido para los chicos, Algo bueno debía salir de aquel encuentro, no? Regresando a la situación actual, el combo raro de primer año se encontraba perdido por las calles de aquel lugar, La razón? Simple, estaban trotando un poco pero como siempre, otra carrera (indirectamente lanzada) se había comenzado, corriendo ambos buscando ganar al contrario…eso hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaban perdidos, llevándolos a la situación actual en la que se encontraban

-Todo es tu culpa Bakayama!- Exclamaba el pequeño mirándolo acusadoramente

-Quien fue el que comenzó a correr mas rápido?!- Se defendía el otro –Era un trote de calentamiento, pero como siempre te excediste y saliste corriendo hacia quien sabe donde!-

-Entonces por que me seguías?! Que no querías una carrera?- El chico ya estaba confundido, Si el otro se quejaba de el por que le siguió con tanto fervor?

-Claro que no Hinata Idiota, ibas a perderte si seguías corriendo así que intente detenerte- Explicaba el mas alto mientras ladeaba la cabeza evitando que viera su ligero sonrojo –De todas maneras hay que buscar al equipo-

Con una idea en claro decidieron recorrer las calles del lugar en un intento de encontrar al resto de sus compañeros, al girar en una de las esquinas el peli naranja (siendo el que iba unos pasos adelante) se topo con una persona cayendo ambos al suelo por el impacto

-Estas bien?- Pregunto Kageyama a su compañero como quien no quiere la cosa mostrando indiferencia

-Si, no fue nada- El otro solo se sobaba las partes lastimadas girando su vista al frente –Lo siento, no me fije donde iba-

-No te preocupes, tampoco yo me di mucha cuenta- Frente a ellos se encontraba en el piso un chico de desordenados cabellos castaños, piel ligeramente aperlada vistiendo unos pantalones negros, zapatos del mismo color, camisa blanca arremangada a los codos y un suéter azul arriba, cuando abrió sus parpados para mirarlos se encontraron con un par de orbes color caramelo –Pasa algo?-

-Se parece a ti Hinata- Fue todo lo que pudo expresar el armador, en efecto, eran casi iguales, sus alborotados cabellos, su estatura (unos centímetros de diferencia), si no fuera por el color de cabello y ojos casi jurarían que eran gemelos

-Tu crees?- Contestaba el menor mirándolo mejor mientras le tendía la mano al otro chico para levantarlo

-Herbívoro! Donde estas?- Una voz unos metros detrás del castaño se escucho, el mencionado giro para llamarlo

-Hibari-san! Por aquí!- De otra de las esquinas se hizo ver un chico quien se acercaba por el llamado del de ojos caramelo

-Te dije que te quedaras cerca- Regañaba cariñosamente el otro mientras el otro par lo distinguía mejor, era un chico alto, unos 2 centímetros menor que Kageyama, cabellos negros, piel blanca y ojos metálicos con ligeros reflejos en azul, vestía con pantalones y zapatos negros, una camisa blanca manga larga con los primeros botones desabrochados, una chaqueta negra sobre sus hombros donde prendida al antebrazo de la manga derecha una banda roja se leía con letras en dorado "Comité Disciplinario" –Quienes son estos herbívoros y por que me miran como si nunca hubieran visto un humano en su vida?-

-Creo que no debí comer ese bollo de carne tan temprano, estoy viendo doble- Hinata se revolvía los cabellos por la confusión mientras miraba a su acompañante quien no se había movido de la impresión –Kageyama no sabía que tenías un gemelo!-

-Por que no tengo ninguno idiota!- Apretó ligeramente los cabellos del otro una vez reacciono

-Quienes son estas copias baratas? Hablen o serán mordidos hasta la muerte!- Los deportistas se sobresaltaron ligeramente al ver como el otro tomaba una pose de ataque con un par de tonfas en mano (cabe decir que no sabían de donde las había sacado)

-Hii! Espere Hibari-san, es solo una coincidencia! No creo que sean copias como usted dice!- Frente al otro par se encontraba el castaño con los brazos extendidos evitando que se les acercara o hiciera algo

El otro se relajo visiblemente mientras bajaba sus armas y volvía a esa pose calmada pero aun alerta, cuando vieron que el peligro pasaba suspiraron aliviados

-Disculpen, lo tomaron de sorpresa eso es todo- Se excusaba el otro recibiendo un "Hump" de parte del azabache –Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, y el es Hibari Kyoya, Quienes son ustedes?-

-Mi nombre es Hinata Shouyo!- Saludaba alegremente mientras se señalaba a si mismo para después apuntar al otro –Y el amargado de aquí es Kageyama Tobio-

-Como que "amargado" Hinata idiota- El menor sufrió un ligero escalofrió

-Un gusto Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun, Que los trae a Namimori?- Preguntó Tsuna volviendo a su puesto cerca de Hibari

-Vinimos por un partido de práctica contra los estudiantes de este lugar- Contesto el setter no muy confiado de ese par

-En ese caso sígannos, les llevaremos a Nami-chu- Así el cuarteto se puso en camino a la escuela antes mencionada

-Van contra el equipo de Voleibol de Nami-chu, Correcto?- Hablo Hibari girando la cabeza hacia atrás mirando específicamente al azabache que había hablado

-Como lo…-

-Hibari-san es el que se encarga de aprobar o rechazar los partidos, eventos y festivales en Nami-chu- La respuesta de Tsuna tranquilizo al mayor

-El único equipo deportivo que pidió permiso para un partido de practica fue el de Voleibol, si están aquí debe ser por eso- La lógica del otro era asombrosa

-Eso y por que en sus chaquetas dice "Club de Voleibol de Karasuno"- Ante el comentario de Tsuna a los invitados les resbalo una gotita de sudor por la nuca

-Espera, su banda dice "Comité Disciplinario" Por que debe el ser el responsable de aprobar o rechazar los eventos? Que de eso no se encarga el director o el entrenador del equipo?- Al rey de la cancha no le parecía normal eso

-Soy el presidente del Comité Disciplinario, así que yo soy el que decide lo mas conveniente para Nami-chu- La cortante respuesta de Hibari dejo aun mas inconforme al otro azabache

-Hibari-san es la máxima autoridad en Nami-chu, incluso el mismo director le hace caso- Ambos jugadores se desubicaron ante la verdad revelada por el castaño, Que rayos hacia entonces ese tan temido Comité?

-Es un tirano- El comentario de Kageyama detuvo a Hibari de golpe haciendo que volteara a verlo con una mirada amenazante

-Que has dicho herbívoro? – Ambas miradas chocaron, chispas salía entre el encuentro de dos pares de ojos grises

-Te llame "Tirano" Algún problema?- Si bien el fue en su momento conocido como "Rey Tirano" o "Rey de la Cacha" había cambiado mucho, así que todo aquello que le recordaba a su antiguo yo creaba en el una especie de ira y rechazo, aumentada en esta ocasión al ver esos rasgos en un sujeto parecido (físicamente) a el -_Así de miedo daba? Ya entiendo entonces por que no me soportaban_-

Tsuna por su parte temblaba de nervios pensando en que hacer si al prefecto se le ocurría iniciar una pelea, no estaba preocupado por la nube, a peores enemigos se habían enfrentado, su miedo era por el otro peli negro, no sabía si tendría algún conocimiento de artes marciales o defensa personal pero sabía que tenía las de perder y no sabría que decirle al equipo de Karasuno por lastimar a uno de sus jugadores

-Sawada-san, Has jugado Voleibol alguna vez?- Le pregunto el peli naranja sacándolo de sus pensamientos distrayéndolo de la riña entre los mayores

-Voleibol?- Repitió la palabra como si no la hubiera escuchado bien

-Si! Es como "Pua!" cuando golpeas el balón, un "Pow!" cuando lo recibes como debe ser, un "Fua!" y "Puash!" cuando corres de un lado a otro de la cancha! Lo mejor es cuando rematas el balón en la sima de la red haciendo "Kyaa!" cuando logras ver el otro lado!- Hablaba emocionado el bloqueador central haciendo movimientos con el cuerpo y brazos enfatizando en los sonidos que haría un balón o un jugador en la cancha

-_Esta emocionado, se nota que ama jugar Voleibol_\- Pensaba Tsuna con una gotita resbalando por si cien ante la "explicación" del otro mientras el reía nerviosamente –Una vez jugué al Voleibol, pero no salió tan bien o emocionante como lo cuentas tu Hinata-kun-

-Eh? Por que no?- La cara de su interlocutor se veía confundida

-No soy bueno con los deportes- Un "Oh" salió de los labios del cuervo al entender sus motivos

-Por cuestionar mis razones Kamikoros!-

Los menores regresaron sus miradas al dúo que aun peleaba mirando como el prefecto amenazaba al armador con sus confiables tonfas mientras el otro se ponía en pose de defensa para bloquear cualquier golpe que el otro pudiera hacerle

-Hi-Hibari-san deténgase!- Tsuna corrió hasta el prefecto asustado –No lo lastime!-

-Muévete Sawada Tsunayoshi, ese herbívoro esta cuestionando mis acciones y razones, será mordido hasta la muerte- El azabache parecía decidido a golpearlo

-Solo he dicho la verdad! No puedes resolver todo con amenazas, golpes e infundiendo miedo a los demás!- Kageyama parecía encendido, había cambiado a la manera dura cuando todos le dieron la espalda, pero encontró personas que lo acogieron aun cuando sabían de su pasado ayudándolo a superarlo, no pensaba que el otro correría con la misma suerte si amenazaba a todo aquel que quisiera ayudarle

-Me ha funcionado todo este tiempo, además, cosas como las palabras son para herbívoros débiles, las acciones son siempre la mejor opción- La expresión de Hibari era indiferente, mas su mirada estaba clavada en los orbes caramelo del futuro capo de Vongola

-Hibari-san…-

-Cualquiera que se atreva a cuestionar mis métodos será mordido hasta la muerte- Un escalofrió recorrió los cuerpos de los deportistas, la mirada de la nube era feroz y decidida

-Kageyama-kun, todos tienen maneras diferentes de pensar, usan los métodos y acciones mas efectivas según cada punto de vista- Ahora era Sawada quien daba la cara, parado frente al prefecto dispuesto a defenderlo (aunque este no lo necesitara) y dar la cara por el –Se que tendrás tus motivos, pero Hibari-san también tiene los suyos, te puedo asegurar que ambos funcionan para el estilo de ambos, no?-

-Pero…-

-Así que aquí estas…Sawada Tsunayoshi-

La mirada de los cuatro fue a parar a unos metros hacia el extremo opuesto de la calle donde se encontraban, un grupo de varias personas se imponía frente a ellos, sus enemigos vestían de traje negro, portaban armas recubiertas de llamas de la ultima voluntad, gente de la mafia sin duda

-Que quieren?- Pregunto el castaño poniéndose frente al grupo, protegiendo principalmente a los cuervos

-Venimos a eliminarte, _Décimo_\- La voz de uno de ellos se hizo escuchar haciendo que el resto comenzara a correr en su dirección

-Hump, parece que encontré una presa para entretenerme- Con tonfas en mano recubiertas de llamas de la nube el presidente del Comité Disciplinario se lanzo al ataque

Los golpes eran lanzados a diestra y siniestra, si bien el moreno era superado en numero los enemigos no le llegaban ni a los talones, los esquivaba con facilidad y precisión, por otra de las calles aledañas, dando la espalda al grupo al que el azabache se enfrentaba otro grupo salió dispuesto a atacar al prefecto por la espalda

-Hibari-sama detrás de usted!- Grito Hinata asustado al ver como varios hombres le llegaban por detrás de manera cobarde

Una ráfaga de viento paso rápido por un costado de los deportistas, cuando miraron mejor se dieron cuenta que Tsunayoshi se encontraba chocando espalda con espalda con Hibari, deteniendo a los tramposos que pensaban emboscarlo

-Wow! Sawada-san es asombroso! Llego en menos de un segundo!- Clamaba la carnada del equipo al ver al susodicho listo para pelear

-Si, pero no crees que se ve diferente?- Ante la observación dicha por Kageyama miraron más de cerca

Notaron que había algo extraño en el castaño, en su frente había una flama de color anaranjada, en sus manos había un par de guantes negros que desprendían las mismas llamas que la de su cabeza, en sus oídos una especie de audífonos rojos con el numero 27 en el centro de los mismos color negro, sus ojos eran naranjas ahora y su semblante era serio

-No se atrevan a lastimar a Hibari-san- Su vos era amenazante, como un león al asecho, listo para proteger a su manada

La pelea se reanudo, Tsuna se movía veloz, lanzaba golpes a varios sujetos, patadas también y con el punto cero congelaba al resto, pronto de los casi 100 hombres solo quedaban 10 de pie, estaban a un paso de ganar, hasta que…

-Hugt!-

-Kageyama!-

Ambos cambiaron de dirección a los olvidados invitados, uno de los sujetos había tomado al chico como rehén, su brazo prendado del cuello ajeno haciendo presión mientras le apuntada con una pistola a la cabeza, Hibari chasqueo los dientes en una mueca de disgusto, Tsuna lo miraba iracundo encontrando la manera de salvarlo mientras Hinata estaba sumido en pánico, estaba al borde del colapso mental, no quería ni pensar en lo que pudieran hacerle a su compañero

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, si quieres que este mocoso viva déjate asesinar- La presión en el cuello del mayor se hizo mas fuerte que le saco un gemido de dolor mostrando su incomodidad

-Kageyama!- El pobre chiquillo estaba al borde de las lágrimas

-Déjalo en paz! El no tiene nada que ver con nosotros!- La sonrisa del tipo se hizo más grande

-Todo aquel que se acerque a Vongola, tenga o no conocimiento de la mafia será tomado como conocido de la misma- Kageyama se sorprendió, Que quería decir con "mafia"?

Tsuna se puso en marcha acercándose al sujeto siendo seguido por muchos pares de ojos, los rivales estaban sonriendo con cinismo, pronto tendrían al jefe de Vongola en su poder…

-Ahora!-

Con aquel grito una pequeña cría de león de color amarillo se abalanzo atacando al secuestrador del peli negro quien aprovecho para alejarse del tipo poniéndose a salvo, miro como el prefecto era protegido por una especie de esfera con pinchos que además de evitar que lo dañaran lastimaba a los agentes que aun quedaban de pie

-_Eso es una esfera? Peor que eso, Lo que esta al centro de la esfera no es un puercoespín?- _El azabache ya estaba lo suficientemente confundido

-Kageyama!- Un par de brazos delgados se enredaron al cuello del armador, al bajar la mirada se dio cuenta que era Hinata quien escondía su cara en el pecho del peli negro, segundos después levanto la mirada revelando unos ojos chocolate bañados en lagrimas –Estas bien?! No te hicieron nada?!-

-Estoy bien, tranquilo- Le consolaba mientras le abrazaba fuerte secando sus lagrimas

-Kageyama-kun! Hinata-kun! Cuidado!-

El sujeto de antes les amenazaba con el arma accionando el gatillo, el peli naranja se refugio en los brazos de Kageyama mientras el lo protegía lo mejor que podía con su cuerpo intentando cuidarlo del posible impacto, esperaron unos segundos, pero nada ocurrió…

-Se encuentran bien?- Cuando ambos levantaron la mirada se encontraron frente a las orbes naranjas del pequeño atún* quien los cubría con una especie de capa o manto negro

-Sawada-san, Por que esta aquí? No debería evitar que los otros escapen?!- El peli naranja se asusto al pensar que por protegerlos a ellos los malos escaparan para planear mejor si venganza y lastimar a sus nuevos amigos o hasta al armador y a el

-Tranquilo Hinata-kun, Hibari-san se esta encargando de todo- Una sonrisa suave se instalo en el rostro del capo mientras retiraba la capa permitiendo que se levantaran y miraran la situación

Como había mencionado el cielo anteriormente el prefecto les estaba dando la paliza de su vida, había desarmado a los que aun quedaban de pie dejando noqueados a otros mientras varios intentaban recuperar sus armas de fuego siendo detenidos por la pequeña cría de león naranja (el armador casi de desmaya al ver que el animal había pasado de ser el manto negro que les había salvado la vida a su forma original), y el erizo que protegía las armas cubriéndolas en otra de las esferas con pinchos

-Se que Hibari-san puede verse amenazador, dar miedo y ser un "maniático de las peleas", pero el solo quiere ser mas y mas fuerte para hacer valer sus ideales- La mirada plata del setter giro al castaño

-Entiendo eso, pero siento que el infundir miedo o usar su fuerza para que los demás acepten sus ideales no es lo mejor, ya lo he vivido- El chico bajo la mirada avergonzado de sus pasadas acciones, pero al sentir una mano en su hombro su vista volvió al cielo de Vongola

-Todos tenemos algún momento del pasado que nos lastima, pero es algo que no podemos cambiar, solo seguir hacia el futuro, eso aun no esta escrito, te diré un secreto Kageyama-kun- Tsuna se acerco mas a Tobio mientras susurraba –Hibari-san tiene un pasado triste, perdió a gente importante, es por eso que quiere ser mas y mas fuerte, por que no quiere perder a nadie mas ni que le quiten lo que el ama, Por que crees que cuida y se preocupa tanto por Naminori?-

La mirada de ambos chicos volvió al frente donde el azabache junto al par de animalitos se encontraban, cerca de ellos Hinata se encontraba dando saltos y brincos alagando los movimientos y ataques del mayor

-Se que se ve peligroso, que su presencia inspira miedo muchas veces, pero tiene un corazón amable y noble, solo lastima a las personas que lastiman a otros, brabucones escolares, ladrones y demás, te sorprenderías al saber la cantidad de personas agradecidas y leales a el- Una risa salió de los labios de ambos –El comité de disciplina esta formado por gente que le debe mucho a Hibari-san y por sus acciones se ha ganado su lealtad-

Dejaron de hablar cuando vio que los otros se acercaban a donde ellos estaban, Tsuna y Hibari tomaron unas cajas en sus manos (color naranja y morado respectivamente) donde al abrirlas los animalitos tomaron la forma de llamas entrando a la caja correspondiente, las armas de ambos habían sido ya guardadas al igual que el castaño volviendo a su apariencia original

-Y que harán con ellos?- Ante la pregunta del azabache mayor dirigieron su mirada hacia los sujetos inconscientes –No van a dejarlos aquí verdad?-

-Claro que no, debemos encerrarlos sin duda alguna- El piar de un ave detuvo el comentario del jefe mafioso

-Hibari~ Hibari~- Una especie de canario amarillo, de piquito naranja, chiquito y esponjadito se poso en el cabello del prefecto mientras movía sus alas sin dejar de repetir su nombre

-Justo a tiempo- De la chaqueta negra el presidente saco una especie de carta que amarro a la pata del ave (quien ahora estaba en su dedo) –Hibird, ve a Nami-chu y entrégale la carta a Kusakabe, el se encargara de la basura-

Acatando la orden por su amo el animalito emprendió vuelo nuevamente en dirección a la escuela mientras el grupo retomaba el camino hacia la institución, aun debían encontrar a los compañeros de los chicos

-Hibari-sama, El ave de hace rato era suya?- Un asentimiento fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo el pequeño cuervo –A usted le gustan los animales?-

-Me gustan la mayoría de ellos, pero tengo una preferencia por los animales pequeños- Rio un poco ante la expresión confundida del oji marrón dando una mirada disimulada al castaño que estaba algunos pasos atrás de ellos charlando un poco con el azabache mayor mientras ampliaba un poco mas su sonrisa

-Pero, no decía que le molestaban los débiles? Los animales pequeños no lo son?- Cuestionó el otro recibiendo una sonrisa de superioridad

-Los animales débiles no están ya en este mundo, la ley del mas fuerte es la que rige el mundo animal- Al ver que seguía sin entender añadió –Si los animales pequeños fueran débiles e innecesarios ya no existirían, podrían sorprenderte lo fuertes e inteligentes que son en realidad-

A pesar de que Shouyo era de mente y entendimiento lento algo le decía que el prefecto no estaba hablando específicamente de los animales, su instinto le decía que se refería a algo mas que eso, su tren de pensamiento fue detenido cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaban en la escuela, vio en la entrada un pequeño grupo de personas, quienes se acercaron a ellos una vez entraron al terreno escolar

-Judaime! Esta bien? El maniático amante de las peleas no le hizo algo?- Un peli plateado de ojos esmeralda se acerco preocupado a Sawada mientras miraba de mala manera a su acompañante

-Gokudera-kun estoy bien, Hibari-san no me hizo nada- El pobre chico ponía sus manos frente a el intentando calmar a su amigo

-Oh! Hinata, Kageyama, Por que tardaron tanto?!- La mirada de todos estaba ahora en el otro grupo de personas que se acercaba, todos usaban uniforme como los otros dos alumnos de primer año, sin duda eran compañeros

-Tanaka-sempai!- Gritó efusivo el más pequeño al mirar a los miembros de su equipo

Cuando ambos grupos se encontraron en el mismo lugar reuniéndose con sus miembros perdidos se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos

-Algún problema con nuestros estudiantes de primer año?- Tanaka uso su típica mirada intimidante con los miembros del otro grupo

-Y tu tienen algún problema con judaime?- El chico bomba le hizo frente a su retador

-Quieres pelear, pueblerino?-

-No, tu quieres pelea, cabeza de bola de billar-

-Oh! Gokudera de puso EXTREMO!- Exclamo un tipo peli blanco con el cabello corto parado en punta mirando el "enfrentamiento"

-Jajaja! Bola de billar! Esa fue buena!- Del otro lado, un chico bajito de cabello castaño oscuro con parte del flequillo pintado en amarillo reía ante el sobrenombre que le habían puesto a su amigo

-Noya no lo alientes!- Reprendió otro castaño mucho mas alto que el con rostro nervioso

-Ma ma Gokudera calma, debieron estar preocupados por sus amigos por eso actúan así- Hablo un pelinegro de ojos almendrados mientras sostenía por los hombros a la tormenta aun molesta intentando transmitirle calma, una vez lo logro dirigió una sonrisa sincera al club de voleibol –Disculpen las molestias, Esta todo tranquilo?-

-Claro, no hay problema- El siguiente en hablar fue otro peli plateado de ojos oscuros y un curioso lunar bajo su ojo derecho –Me llamo Sugawara Koshi y este ruidoso de aquí es Tanaka Ryunoske-

-El es Gokudera Hayato y yo soy Yamamoto Takeshi, un gusto- Ambos chicos se dieron la mano como saludo

-Yo soy Sasagawa Ryohei AL EXTREMO!- Se "presentaba" el moreno peli blanco en un grito que dejo a varios sordos

-Soy el capitán del equipo, Sawamura Daichi, un placer- El peli negro oji café se presento ubicándose al frente del grupo a un lado del setter de 3ro

-Cuando estábamos por aquí escuchamos sus nombres, no?- Preguntaba un rubio de ojos ámbar los cuales eran cubiertos por un par de lentes de montura negra

-Tsukki tiene buen oído- Le alabo un castaño pecoso que estaba a su lado

-Cállate Yamaguchi-

-Onii-san, es el capitán y mejor peleador del equipo de boxeo- Comento el cielo que estaba callado durante todo el tiempo mientras señalaba al moreno para después señalar al oji café –Y Yamamoto es el As del equipo de Beisbol-

-Se ve mas confiable que nuestra estrella- Ante lo dicho por el libero las miradas de todos fueron a parar hacia Asahi

-Odio interrumpir pero debemos organizar algunas cosas aun para el partido- La única chica que se encontraba con ellos alzo la voz haciéndose oír

-Puedo llevarte a ver el gimnasio mientras ellos discuten algunos detalles con el entrenador- Una chica castaña se ofreció a llevar a la manager del equipo –Soy Sasagawa Kyoko, un gusto-

-Kiyoko Shimizu-

-Herbívoros- La voz potente y dominante de Hibari se hizo escuchar causándoles varios escalofríos al club de Karasuno –Decidan quienes arreglaran los detalles, no soporto a las multitudes-

-Hii! Entrenador, Profesor, será mejor que sigan a Kyoko-chan les llevara al gimnasio- Ambos hombres intimidados ante la presencia que imponía al prefecto siguieron a las chicas a paso rápido, una vez se fueron se dirigió a los demás –Quieren que les enseñemos la escuela?-

El grupo de personas fue conducido a las áreas deportivas donde se encontraban las canchas, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Suga y Daichi se encontraban en la de beisbol donde el As del equipo les enseñaba a jugar un poco mientras en las gradas Kageyama y Hinata los observaban jugar, por otro lado Ryohei, Tanaka, Asahi y Noya estaban en el cuadrilátero aprendiendo algunos movimientos y golpes de parte del capitán de boxeo observados por Tsukishima y Yamaguchi

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Kageyama a donde me llevas?- La carnada estaba siendo arrastrada por el armador quien le guiaba a la parte del patio trasero de la institución –Que hacemos aquí?-

El azabache solo señalo a dos figuras que se encontraban en el lugar, una frente a la otra, al Hinata fijarse mejor se dio cuenta que eran el presidente del comité de disciplina y el capo de vongola

-Estoy bien Hibari-san, no se por que me trajo aquí- El castaño estaba dispuesto a dar media vuelta y volver con sus amigos pero fue tomado por el brazo antes que se fuera –Arg…-

-Te lo dije- Hibari subió la manga de la camisa del chico encontrando una línea roja en el antebrazo de la cual bajaba un poco de sangre –Ven aquí-

El mayor saco un par de paños húmedos limpiando la herida, la desinfecto y con unas vendas se dispuso a curarlo

-Te la hiciste cuando salvaste a esos herbívoros verdad?- Pregunto mientras colocaba las vendas

-El manto de Primo no fue el problema, repelió la bala muy bien, creo que Natsu tardo mucho en hacer el _cambio forma_ la bala debió rozarme, pero no es nada grave- No pudo seguir hablando por que fue abrazado fuertemente por el otro –Hibari-san?-

-No me importa si es algo leve o grave, no voy a dejar que te lastimen de ninguna manera- Hablo el prefecto mientras colocaba la cabeza del moreno en su pecho –Me propuse protegerte cuando regresamos del futuro, no quiero volver a vivir algo así-

-Pero no fue real, fue parte del plan fingir que yo estaba muerto…-

-No me importa! Real o mentira no quiero vivirlo nunca mas, entiendes?- Lo aparto de su cuerpo para verlo a la cara –No quiero perder lo que mas me importa en este mundo-

-Hibari-san?-

-Te amo Sawada Tsunayoshi-

Ante la mirada atónita de tres pares de ojos el de ojos metálicos tomo con firmeza el rostro del contrario besando al oji miel, cuando este reacciono sus brazos pasaron por el cuello del mas alto a la vez que los brazos de este pasaban de su cara a enrollarse en su cadera buscando mas contacto, se besaron largo rato hasta que el aire hizo falta y se separaron a respirar, Kyoya limpio las lagrimas que salían de esos orbes que tanto amaba

-También lo amo Hibari-san-

-Kyoya, llámame así de ahora en adelante, solo a ti te daré ese privilegio-

-Hi, Kyoya…-

-Por fin se decidieron- De la nada un infante se sentó en la cabellera despeinada del menor, el niño vestía un traje, corbata, zapatos y sombrero negros, la camisa era color naranja al igual que el listón que adornaba su sombrero donde descansaba tranquilo un bebe camaleón de color verde –Ya era hora-

-Reborn!- Se quejaba el castaño al ver a su tutor tan tranquilo a la vez que una figura pequeña se lanzaba a sus brazos, era un pequeño con traje de vaca, afro color negro y unos ojos verdes –Lambo!Que hacen ustedes aquí?!-

-Nos enteramos del ataque que sufrieron hace unos momentos, venimos a informarles sobre el destino que tendrán esos idiotas- Una sonrisa sádica se asomo en el rostro del infante

-Ahora están ocupados todos bebe, tenemos visitas así que las están atendiendo- Comento el azabache mayor

-En ese caso vamos que quiero conocer a sus invitados-

-Vamos?- Hibari puso su brazo como todo buen caballero esperando a que su ahora novio lo tomara

-Claro- Tsuna le regalo una sonrisa brillante mientras tomaba el brazo de su pareja enredándolos sacándole una ligera sonrisa al azabache comenzando a caminar alejándose del lugar

-Mas raro no se puede poner esto- Menciono Kageyama esperando que su acompañante le respondiera algo –Hinata?-

Fijo su mirada grisácea al de cabellos naranja quien tenía su mirada baja, lo vio acercarse a el aun en esa posición hasta colocar sus manos junto a su cabeza en el pecho del otro

-Tenía miedo, cuando nos atacaron y te amenazaron estaba asustado- Hablo mientras tomaba la camisa del setter con fuerza entre sus manos –Creí que no volvería a verte-

-Hinata, eso ya paso, estoy bien- Los brazos del mas alto se enredaron en su espalda intentando confortarlo

-Me di cuenta de algo- Los ojos de ambos se encontraron cuando el mas bajo levanto la mirada

-De que te…-

Kageyama no pudo seguir hablando pues sus labios fueron atacados por los del peli naranja, cuando reacciono el azabache le siguió el ritmo hasta que se quedaron sin aire

-Kageyama perdóname si me odias después de esto pero…Te amo!- Con lagrimas en sus ojos Hinata se abrazo al mas alto tomándolo fuertemente por el cuello mientras sentía como su compañero lo abraazaba de regreso –Kageyama?-

-Te amo Shouyo- Susurro con cariño el azabache mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, una vez separados Tobio hablo –Sera mejor ir con los demás o se preguntaran donde estamos-

-Claro Tobio-

Ambos caminaron tomados de las manos, se pensaban separarse nunca de ahora en adelante, no fue el día mas normal para ellos ni se confesaron en situaciones normales pero, Que puedes esperar de Karasuno? Mas si a la ecuación le sumas las locuras de Vongola

Fin

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que tal? Les gusto? Me quedo muy mal? Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para que quedara bien, la idea me llego cuando encontré una imagen (la que esta en el fic) en una pagina dedicada al 1827 y estaban hablando de lo parecidos que son, no fue hasta casi 4 meces después (o mas no recuerdo) que volví a ver la imagen y a leer los comentarios (por que en aquel momento solo me importo saber la serie donde aparecían los personajes) y en uno de ellos estaba un ejemplo de cómo sería si se toparan y justamente son la reacción del Hibari ante las "copias baratas" que son Hinata y Kageyama y también sobre Hinata preguntándole a Tsuna si había jugado Voleibol, cuando lo leí mi cerebro se encendió y empecé a escribirla, Saben que también es gracioso? No se si han visto u oído de un anime llamado "Psycho Pass", pues a mi me encanta, en fin, los personajes principales se llaman Kougami Shinya y Tsunemori Akane (OPT!) pero lo genial no es eso, si no que físicamente hablando, si vez a Kougami es como ver a Hibari o a Kageyama adultos y si vez a Hinata y a Tsuna (mas a Tsuna) es como si vieras su versión femenina (búsquenlos y comparen y verán de que les hablo xD)

ANTES QUE TE RETIRES O DEJES REVIEW UNA ULTIMA COSA!

No tiene nada que ver pero quería decirlo, Se han fijado que los nombres tienen algún parecido? Les explico

Sawada Tsunayoshi Hinata Shouyo Tsunemori Akane

Hibari Kyoya Kageyama Tobio Kougami Shinya

Por ejemplo, con "Sawada", "Shouyo" y "Shinya" la "S" es lo que las une, en "Hibari" y "Hinata" la "H", con "Kyoya", "Kageyama" y "Kougami" la "K" y con "Tsunayoshi", "Tobio" y "Tsunemori" la "T", mi punto es que los tres tienen mínimo algo que los una a los otros, CASI PARECE QUE FUE INTENCIONAL! SE PARECEN BASTANTE MAS HAYA DEL FISICO! Y como dato extra a los fans de Katekyo, Amano-sensei hizo los dibujos para "Psycho Pass", Coincidencia? NO LO CREO!

Como ultimo comentario, me encantaría hacer un CrossOver con estas tres series, lamentablemente no se puede hacer eso en esta pagina, y además no creo que haya muchos fans que hayan visto las tres series, en fin, no los aburro y que tengan un buen día, noche o tarde

Review!


End file.
